Express the decimal as a percent. $0.222$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.222 = \dfrac{22.2}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.222} = 22.2\%$ $22.2$ per hundred = $22.2$ per cent = $22.2$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.